Teardrops
by AJ Lilly
Summary: Ginny's veiw after she learns Harry kissed ChoChang. ONESHOT, songfic. Plz R&R.


Teardrops

Author's Note: This is an HP one-shot songfic for the song _Treardrops on My Guitar_ by Taylor Swift. Hope you enjoy!

--

Ginny sat quietly outside her dorm room, her knees pulled up to her chin. She rested her forehead on her knees and sighed heavily. Tears wanted to explode from her soft face, but she wouldn't let them protrude her dark, brown eyes. Ginny breathed in deeply and exhaled deeply, trying to take her madness out in someway besides shouting of breaking something. Her dirty tennis shoes were soaked along with the rest of her school outfit, which consisted of a knee-length black skirt, and equally black sweater-vest, an ironed white blouse, a loose red and gold tie, and a long black robe. Her clothes felt heavy against her petite form, but she didn't care. She regretted running from Hagrid's house back to the school to ask her friends what they wanted to tell her. For the information she learned made her want to hex Cho-Chang badly.

_He looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be._

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without._

_He talks to me, I laugh 'cause he so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

He kissed Cho-Chang. He wanted to be infatuated with some Ravenclaw girl, an uppity-smarty-panty. He wanted to go out with some chick who was older and a witch…not by magic, but character wise. Why did he want to go out and kiss some girl who was in love with a dead guy? Ginny didn't know, and she couldn't confide in her friends until after dinner, for which she skipped to cry to herself. Since the second she met Harry, Ginny couldn't keep him off her mind for longer than 10 minutes. He haunted her dreams, her school work. More than once had Ginny had to re-start a homework assignment because she had written "HP + GW" or "Mrs. Ginny Potter" instead of something about toadstools or hinky-punks. She didn't like her over obsession, but it had lessened over the course of 4 years. She loathed all the girls that fawned over Harry's picture in the _Daily Prophet_, and those who talked about what they would do if the so happened to be in a broom closet alone with him.

_He walks by me; can he tell that I can't breath?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause_

Then Cho asked him out, as Ginny put it, just to stop the pain of thought that Harry asked Cho out. They were going to Madame Puddyfoot's Tea House…on Valentine's Day. How could he even like Cho, even when he talked intimately with Ginny? Tears fell down Ginny's face, clouding her vision of her skirt. She held her wand tighter, trying to put enough anger in it not to cry. She didn't want him with Cho, because all the girl did was go on and on about "Poor Cedric" and "Oh, he's dead and I can't live anymore" rants and would get all teary. Though Ginny felt bad about Cedric dying, and that Cho was hurt, she knew why Cho had taken such a sudden and "serious" interest in Harry.

Harry was the last one to see Cedric alive, and obviously Cho wanted to know if he said anything about her before he was cursed. And with Cedric gone, she could cuddle up to the next thing wearing quidditch boxers (a piece of information Ginny found out from Ron). And to top it off, Cho was a seeker on her team, just like Harry.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, _

_The only one who's got enough to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know_

_Why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into…_

Ginny sat up and whipped her face with her wrist. She didn't need him, or at least that's what her head told her, and Ginny could go out with any guy in the school. She smiled to herself, and walked into her dorm. After changing into her pajamas, she was about to turn out the antique light when a picture caught her eye.

It was of Ron, Hermione, Harry, and herself at her house during the Quidditch World Cup. They were adorned in fan ware, from their heads to the toes. Ginny had her flaming red hair grown out, along with Hermione. Ron and Harry looked like they needed a good hair cut too, but none-the-less they were all smiling and waving in the frame. Ginny smiled to herself and climbed into her four-poster. She pulled the sheets and blankets up to her chin, and tried to forget about Harry and his messy, grown-out hair. She tried to dream peacefully, but only thought of him and his randomly placed sexiness. She was glad that no one could see into her mind that night.

Rain pounded endlessly at the windows, clouding the stream of elegant moonlight that would've highlighted the picture, especially of Harry and Ginny.

_He looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see…_


End file.
